


untitled

by noreek101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, homophobia (joy oh joy), panic/anxiety attacks (?), very light KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreek101/pseuds/noreek101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio has two dads instead of one dad and a mom. Which is never really something he thinks of . . . until two fifth-graders say they wouldn't play with him because his parents are gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Iwaizumi and Oikawa his dads instead of Sawamura and Sugawara? No clue.
> 
> EDIT NOTE: I realized that I wrote fourth-graders in the summary, which didn't make sense considering Tobio's grade level. . . .
> 
> EDIT NOTE: His family name is Iwaizumi, not Kageyama. Whoops.

Tobio watches his dads as they exchange the routine morning sap.

"Iwa-chaaan," croons Tooru, "you look so handsome in your apron, I can barely stand it."

Hajime rolls his eyes. The apron in question is a plain grey fabric splattered slightly with egg white.

"I mean -- the egg white -- really adds -- a nice touch," Tooru gasps out, laughing so hard that he has to sit back down on the bar stool.

Hajime flicks some of the yolk into Tooru's face. "Shut up, Assikawa."

Tooru pouts. "But I'm  _not_ 'Assikawa' anymore. I'm Iwaizumi Tooru, your amazing husband!"

Usually it is be at this point where Tobio either wrinkles his nose and tells them how gross they're being or snickers at the childish expression on Tooru's face. But two boys in his class had said something yesterday during recess, and so he's curious. . . .

"Daddy, how come I don't have a mom like other kids do?"

Tooru freezes; and the mock pout is wiped away, immediately replaced by wide-eyes  and a twisted O for a mouth. Hajime's spatula clatters to the ground, his eyes almost as wide as his husband's.

Frowning, Tobio repeats his question: "How come I don't have a mom? All the  _other_ kids do."

Hajime clears his throat. "Tobio, I think you should go get ready for school."

"But --"

"We'll talk about this later."

"But I --"

" _We'll talk about this later_ ," Hajime snaps.

Part of him wants to protest again; but there's something in Hajime's eyes, something so hard and brittle that it is seconds away from shattering, that causes Tobio to slowly nod his head.

He's done with breakfast anyway.

.

.

.

.

Tobio grabs his bag and begins to walk into the kitchen --

Tooru's voice stops him in his tracks.

"I just -- I can't! It -- they -- it keeps happening, and now it's coming from  _him_. I can't take this -- I don't understand --" His words are rapid, pouring out and stumbling over each other. He's close to hyperventilating, and Tobio instinctively scrunches up.

His brows furrow. Tooru gets like this sometimes; he has seen it happen, though rare. But it almost never happens in the morning.

Hajime's voice is softer, soothing, calming Tooru's pent-up anxieties.

It's a dance they go through: Tooru panics and worries and snaps and threatens, and Hajime smooths the wrinkles out. But never because of Tobio. Never because of words he has uttered, never because of things he has done.

What changed?

.

.

.

.

"We don't want to play with you," announces Satou, just like yesterday; but there's something harsher about his words this time.

Tobio shrinks away the venomous tone. "Why not?"

Takahashi rolls his eyes. "Because you're weird and stupid and wicked."

"I'm not --"

"Of course you are!" Satou shrieks. "Your parents are gay, and you're gonna turn out just like them when you get big!"

"M-my parents aren't gay!" Tobio protests. (Okay, he doesn't exactly know what  _gay_ means; but it's probably bad, judging by Satou's tone; and his dads are the best people in the world, so they can't be . . . whatever that it.)

Satou and Takahashi laugh. " _Duh_ , they are," Satou sneers. "They're both guys!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tobio hisses.

"Uh-huh. You're just too dumb to figure it out," says Satou.

"I'M NOT DUMB!"

His bottom lip is quivering as he says this, though. So he got a D on his last test! Tooru and Hajime told him that he just had to study more for the next, and he would be fine. He isn't  _dumb_. He just likes playing better than doing math. What's wrong with that?

"You are, too," Satou says with a smirk. "I bet the reason you don't have a mom is because she saw how stupid you were and got rid of you."

Tobio's fists ball up, but his eyes are brimming, so they don't take it seriously. They just laugh at him and scamper away.

.

.

.

.

Tobio is uncharacteristically quiet that evening. Shoving his mashed potatoes around on his plate, Satou and Takahasi's words echo in his mind. Were they right? Were Hajime and Tooru bad for being married and being guys?

"You okay, Tobio-chan?" asks Tooru.

Tobio's lips settle into a scowl. "Don't call me that."

Tooru snickers. "Yup, he's alright."

Hajime whacks Tooru with his napkin.

"Ow! You didn't take the napkin ring off --  _ow_! Iwa-chaaan!"

"Are you an adult or a third-grader?" Hajime demands.

Tooru brightens. "Hey, I met you in third grade."

"Unlucky me."

"So ruuude," Tooru says without a hint of whine in his voice -- okay, he whined. What of it?

Tobio bites his lip. Satou and Takahashi have to be wrong, because people who are bad don't tease each other over supper: they go to jail. But still . . . what if they aren't? "Can I be excused?"

Hajime glances at Tobio's plate. "Finish your mashed potatoes first."

Tobio shoves the rest of them into his mouth, then races upstairs.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Tobio?" Hajime stands in Tobio's doorway, his dark brown eyes unusually hesitant.

"Yeah?" Tobio answers, curling up underneath the covers.

Hajime pads over and sits on the side of Tobio's bed. "About this morning," he says slowly, "the reason you don't have a mom is because Tooru and I adopted you."

Satou's voice rattles through his mind once more. Then it's true? His mom gave him up to his dads because he's stupid?

"But that doesn't make you any less than other kids. Your daddy and I love you, and that's all that matters."

When Tobio doesn't answer, Hajime ruffles the raven-haired ten-year-old and leaves.

Tobio stares at the ceiling. If that's all that matters, then why are Satou and Takahashi being so mean?

.

.

.

.

They make fun of him the next day. And the next. And the next and the next and the next --

A week passes by, and Satou and Takahashi still haven't gotten tired of making him cry.

.

.

.

.

"You need two of you to gang up on one kid?" A small boy with bright orange hair tilts his head to one side and frowns. "That's kinda lame, y'know."

"Stay out of this, shrimpy!" Satou barks.

The boy scowls and puffs out his chest. "I'll have you know that I'm in sixth grade!" he yells, jutting out his chin. "And it wouldn't matter if you were a third-year in high school! You'd still be lame! If anyone's gonna go to Hell, it's you two!"

Satou sputters, and Takashi's eyes dart back and forth.

The tiny sixth-grader grabs jump rope and hurls it at them. The handle slaps Satou in the cheek, and his eyes widen. He storms away.  


"You guys are boring anyway!" he tosses over his shoulder, Takahashi following close behind.

Tobio breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

The boy beams at Tobio. "Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou, sixth-year and general awesomeness! Let's forget those losers."

"Iwaizumi Tobio," Tobio says quietly. "Fifth-year." Then (because Hinata just saved him and Hajime always tells him to be polite), he smiles.

Hinata squeaks and ducks behind the slide. "Your face -- your face is scary when you smile!"

It immediately drops into a scowl. "This was the face I was born with, dumbass!"

"It's still scary!"

"Dumbass!"

"Meanie-waizumi!" the orange-haired shrimp squawks.

Hinata is really weird.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

"Tobio-chan, Iwa-chan, I'm ho- _ooome_ \--" Tooru comes to a full halt at the sight of Shouyou and Tobio making cookies. Er, trying.

"Dumbass Hinata! You're supposed to put in a tablespoon of salt, not a cup!"

"You're the one who put too many chocolate chips in!"

"That's because _you_ put too much milk in it!"

Tooru clasps his hands together and practically dances around the kitchen, pure ecstasy on his face. "I so ship you!!" he squeals.

"Stop dancing around the island!" Tobio yells. Geesh, you would think  _he_ was the parent instead of the other way around.

"What does ship mean?" asks Shouyou. "Does it have to do with boats? I like boats. They're gwaah and kooyah and fwooh! Do you know how to make toy boats? Dad says that people who know how to make toy boats don't live in my house. Can you move to my house? I think Daddy's really sad about not having any toy boat makers, and I don't like it when Daddy's -- NO! BAD TOBIO! DON'T PUT ANY MORE CHOCOLATE IN THE BATTER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kwaaaa!!! Senpai!Hinata is my weakness. . . .  
> I didn't really ship Tobio and Shouyou. That was all Tooru. :P


End file.
